


Slushie machines and pride flags

by vintagelady



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay as hell, M/M, duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagelady/pseuds/vintagelady
Summary: Sonny hangs out with his openly-gay best friend during pride month. Sure, the slushies they had kind of relieved the stress, but Sonny's obvious bisexual thoughts didn't.or just Sonny stressing out about coming out to Pete during pride month.(happy very very very very late pride month, guys and gals 🌈)





	Slushie machines and pride flags

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get to make a pride fanfic of these two, so I'll take the chance of doing it now.
> 
> (This was moved from Wattpad to here, btw!)

Sonny expected to wake up to a text from Pete telling him to go see his new mural. That was his everyday morning.

He didn't complain, though. He enjoyed talking to Pete and seeing his commissions were even better.

This time, however, he woke up to a text that made him get up quicker than he expected.

A 'happy pride month' from Pete was enough to get him running down to the bodega.

It was pride month. How could've he forgotten it? 

He ran down to the bodega, behind the counter, hoping that the heat would go down soon. He had to admit that it was a bit too warm, and it felt like he was in Puerto Rico or even Cuba instead of New York because of the heat.

He looks at his cousin who just entered the bodega, looking like he was about to pass out. He over-worked himself, and even he knows that.

"You're..actually early for once?"

Sonny grabbed one of the milkcrates and set it down on the floor, sitting on it.

"Yep. Got plans this afternoon."

"And what are those plans exactly?"

Sonny then points at some of the pride flags he hung around the bodega, including the little bisexual flag Nina gave him last year.  
Such a little gift, yet he cried knowing that his second-closest friend supports him unconditionally.

"Pride month?"

Sonny nods. "Yep. So cuz, as in celebration of pride month and our supportive community, could I-"

Usnavi decided to stop him right there.

"You didn't even let me finish my sentence."

"Cause I already know what you're gonna say. 'Yo, Navi, let me just steal a few sodas that I'm definitely not gonna share with Pete because it's pride month!' or some other shit." Usnavi mocked.

"First of all, those sodas were on discount. Second, no, I'm not using pride month as an excuse to get free stuff because this month means much more to me and especially to Pete; You already know that. Third and finally, I do NOT sound like that."

Usnavi sighed and looked at Sonny.

"I know how much this month means to you, of course you wouldn't be using it as an excuse. I didn't mean to make it sound that way. What I said ain't about you or Graffiti Pete, trust me. I care about what you think, alright?"

"I know you do, Papi."

Sonny flashed a comforting smile to Usnavi, and he smiled back. Comfortable silence passed, and Usnavi mumbles.  
"You definitely sound like that."

"I don't!"

"But you do!" Usnavi laughs.

"I got a manly voice."

"Oh, we're calling it 'manly' now?" 

Sonny rolls his eyes and flips Usnavi off, ignoring his laughing.

"So, are the sodas still in discount or nah?"

Usnavi stood there silent until he walked up to him.

"You can only take ten of them, okay? And I swear to god, if I see you drinking anything that's not appropriate for your age, like alcohol, the deal's off. Okay, mijo."

Sonny gives him a hug, followed by an 'Okay, mom' and a gentle hit on the head from Usnavi.

"Be safe, 'kay? Have fun, cuz!"

Sonny waves goodbye to his cousin who was now double the times happy. He might've been on his way to see Vanessa if he's that excited.

After a few minutes or so, Carla comes in the bodega.

With Pete following behind. This is great.

"Hey, Sonny!" Carla waved. She looked around to see all the flags around the bodega, and smiled.

"You're prepared for pride month, aren't ya, kid?" Carla says, taking a pepsi and some packing tape for Daniela.

"When am I not prepared?"

"You certainly weren't when Pete and I had to break in the apartment to get your ass to wake up. You nearly missed it!"

"That shit was like two years ago!"

Sonny started checking out Carla's items and then notices Pete.

"Sup, Pete?"

Pete gave a weak smile. "Sup', Sonny?"

Carla noticed how Sonny looked at Pete in an almost worrying way.

"Sonny, before you ask why he's like that, it's because his mom won't be with him this year."

"Mama always, um, came to the pride things with me to support me and shit."

Sonny gives Carla a plastic bag to place her items in, but not breaking eye contact with Pete.

"Why won't she be here?"

"She's sick. Like, really sick. I'm gonna visit her in the hospital again soon, but..I don't know, man, they said she was getting better and I thought that she would be good enough to be here. She got worse though. I considered skipping pride this year and-"

Carla then made a dramatic gasp at what he just said.

"Okay, mi amor, I love my mom too, but this is pride month, Peter! This is what your mom wanted, for you to be happy while celebrating with us, not skipping." Carla exclaimed.

"You didn't let me finish. As I was saying, I CONSIDERED skipping but mama just kept insiting on me to go with you guys and visit her later. And here I am."

Carla then sighed in relief, and Sonny gave the bag to Carla. 

"I'm sorry about all that, Pete."

Pete smiled.

"It's fine, Sonny. Besides, I'll get time to show her the mural I've been workin' on. If I finish it on time, I can take her here so she can see it for herself."

The room then became quiet. Carla then decided to talk about random stuff that was happening in the salon, because they all agreed that the conversation they just had was a bit anticlimactic. It went on until Carla had to leave. She hugged them both goodbye, and leaves them alone in the bodega.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
"Want a slushie?"  
Sonny offered to his friend.

"Sure. How much are they again?"

"1.25, but you already know that Sonny's secret recipe is always on the house for you."

Pete chuckled and then sat on the milkcrate that was just there on the floor.

"I'll have one of those then. You gonna taste the slushies before you give me another sour one?"

Sonny rolled his eyes. He could take Pete insulting anything he had but not his slushies, his signature drinks.

"It was just one time."

"In this year, it was only one time. I believe that last year, you gave me like thirty-seven different slushies, sour as hell."

"Okay, so maybe I didn't get the mix right those thirty-seven other times. But trust me, this one will be good."

Pete simply nodded, looking at Sonny.

"You know what Imma do? Multicolor this shit. It'll be awesome."

"That's actually not..a bad idea, Sonny."

"When have I ever had a bad idea?"

Before Pete could open his mouth, Sonny talked first.

"Don't even bother answering that."

Pete laughs, waiting patiently.

Minutes pass, small talk is made, and a very colorful slushie is given to Pete.

He prepares himself for whatever flavor this thing was gonna have. It looked pretty, atleast.

It shocked him to see that the slushie wasn't that bad at all.

"Damn, Sonshine, I think you got the mix right. This tastes great."

Sonny grins, in disbelief.

"No fuckin way, finally!"  
Sonny exclaims, happily.

"I guess the 39th time's the charm, huh?"

"Yep." Sonny says, still grinning.

The day was going great, and Sonny was ecstatic.

He could've closed the shop now, but talking to Pete was better. It could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> (i knOW IT'S TOO LATE FOR PRIDE MONTH STUFF, BUT I NEEDED AN EXCUSE TO MAKE A PETE AND SONNY FANFIC, AAA-)


End file.
